


Angel Eyes

by beratings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, dead!sam, human!Cas, idk a lot of creepy things, yes sam is dead im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beratings/pseuds/beratings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is a demon, Castiel doesn't know, and Sam is lying dead down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of Sandwiches by Bloodworth from the Bloodworth Saga. If you're into creepy things like this, definitely take a look at it ([here](http://sherlockholmesexual.tumblr.com/post/83336775702/the-bloodworth-saga-masterpost) is a link to a masterpost with all of the stories), the entire series made me uncomfortable for about a month, but it's so utterly good!

There's something  off with Dean.

He's sitting at the table now, across from  Castiel,  looking down at the sandwich he had just placed in front of his boyfriend. 

"Gotta eat, Cas. You're human now." And for a brief moment Cas is sure his eyes are a bit darker. It's probably only the effects of losing his stolen grace, it has to be. 

Cas smiles slightly before looking down at the plate in front of him, picking the sandwich up and taking a bite. Saltier than usual, maybe it's just his imagination.

"How's he taste?" Dean asks then. 

Castiel sets the sandwich down carefully, furrowing his brow. 

"He?"

"He?!" Dean repeated, confusion splitting his face before he chuckled grimly. "Man, you need to sleep. I said how's it taste?" 

"Oh. Fine. Thank you, Dean."  Cas says, glancing everywhere but Dean's eyes. He has to be imagining the darkness spreading around the moss green orbs, they can't be there. 

"Yeah, Sammy cooks really well, thought he'd cause me some trouble in the kitchen." Dean said, leaning back in his chair. 

"Sam made this?" Cas said, looking down at the sandwich briefly once more. Sam had been gone for weeks, on some sort of hunt, though last week Cas had heard Dean talking in a low voice down the hall, saying things like "Calm down, Sammy, it'll be over soon." and "Don't try to shout, you know you can't." Cas never mentioned it, he thought maybe Dean's near death experience had loosened some marbles as Dean would say.  


"What? Oh, yeah." Dean said, a smirk beginning to form. "Eat up, I'm going to work on the dishes." 

* * *

Dean's plan is working. 

Castiel  had already thrown up a few times, but that's not the important part. He stalks down the hall to Sam's bedroom door. 

"Hiya, Sammy." Dean says and as soon as the door is shut he's grinning at his brother's lifeless form in the corner. 

His throat had been sliced open and sewn back shut, Dean had to slip his  brother a couple of sleeping pills just so he could snip his vocal chords without waking Cas up. After his brother was safely incapable of speech Dean worked on splitting his little Sammy up into bite size pieces, to put it nicely.

Sam doesn't move, of course. The poor bastard has lost all four limbs and looks as though he had bled out a few times that day. Dean looks him over quickly, deciding that yes, he's definitely dead. The thought riles him up more, he should probably get some good uses out of this meat, but slicing him up right then would be too risky with Cas in the other room. 

He shakes his head and stands from his kneeling position. 

"Guess the feast will have to be tomorrow, baby brother." Dean said, shaking his head, and glancing over to the mirror hanging above Sam's bed, marveling at his black eyes before walking back to the kitchen, where Cas has already fled, leaving his half eaten sandwich to puke for the 4th time that week. 

Dean was going to have a lot of fun with his fallen angel, and this was only the beginning. 


End file.
